instlifefandomcom-20200222-history
Partner
A partner can be found once the character is 12 years old. A prompt will appear asking for the character's sexual orentation, which can be changed in the "Misc Actions" tab, under the "Sexuality" Button. The partner has his/her own stats that can change through the events he or she can have with the character. Partner Dashboard *Find Love: Only possible when the character does not have a partner. *Leave Partner: Break up with the current partner. *Divorce: Divorces with the current partner. *Propose: Proposes to the partner. *Wedding: Get married with the partner. Available once the character successfully proposed. *Baby: Get yourself/partner pregnant. *Adopt: Adopt a child. *Date: Go on a date with the partner. *Force job: Force the partner to get a job. *Force quit job: Force the partner to quit their job. *Assault: Assault the partner. Proposing The character may propose by pressing the "Propose" button. If lucky enough the proposing will be successful, else rejected. The character and partner's happiness may decrease if the character continues proposing. The partner may also have an argument with the character if he gets rejected 2 times. The partner will break up with the character if he gets rejected one more time. The partner may also propose to the character randomly during his/her life. Sucessfully proposing increases the character's happiness by 25. Wedding If the character successfully proposed, he/she may have a wedding with his/her partner. He/She may choose the destination, hotel rating, and various options. The partner or character's full name will also change depending their gender. Divorce The character may also have a divorce and may lose half of his/her money. Baby A baby may be had as early as 14 years old to a Heterosexual couple. If you become pregnant you get three options 'keep, adopt or abort' the child. When choosing to abort or adopt out the child, your partner may force you to keep it. If you choose to keep it, the child will be had a year after becoming pregnant and successfully giving birth to a child will raise your partners happiness by 10%, but will not effect your happiness. You can also get an abortion later the year of pregnancy, by visiting the clinic Adoption A baby may be adopted as early as 21 years old. To adopt you must fit the requirements. You must have a home, with extra rooms available for the child. You will also need to have over 75% happiness. Once a child has been adopted, they will act as if they were your own child, but will be older, and not have your family name (And, possibly be from a different country). Date You have several different options available to do with your partner for dates. Most dates can result in injury. *Airsoft - sometimes you could be MVP *Bowling - bowling a turkey or a strike *Club - the usual incidents while clubbing *Darts - shows the score *Golf - shows score *Hiking *Paddleboarding *Paintballing - possible to be MVP *Restaurant *Skiing *Skydiving - might have to cut primary chute and pull secondary. Always cut the chute before opening secondary. *Swim with sharks Category:InstaLife Information articles